ButYou Hate Me?
by blah-blah-217
Summary: This is a FaFaberry Fic set during Prom.  Not her. Not Rachel. Charlie can take McKinley, she can take Prom Queen but please God don't let her take Rache


**This one shot is my attempt at FaFaberry. I'm hoping it goes other well. Let me know what you think.**

**I don't own Glee or Charlie 'Charlotte' Fabray.**

Prom.

It was supposed to be the greatest night of your life. It was the night you had dreamed about ever since you were younger and your mother had sat you and your sister down, showing you her tiara and the photo of her as Prom Queen. You had thought it was beautiful, your young mind conjuring up images of an older you wearing a beautiful dress wearing a shiny tiara. You couldn't wait to be Prom Queen and you told your mother so. Charlie had scoffed and said the whole thing was silly, who cared about a stupid tiara anyway, Prom was stupid. She was a tomboy. So it seemed particularly unfair that you are standing in the crowd, watching her get applauded as she steps forward to accept the crown.

You turn away from your beaming sister. You try so hard to ignore the jealousy, disappoint and bitterness that's burning in the pit of your stomach. Your eyes automatically land on Rachel. She's standing with Mercedes by the refreshment table, beaming up at Charlie with that breathtaking, mega watt smile. Her hair hangs down past her shoulders in loose curls and the red dress she's wearing looks amazing. You've never seen her look like such a vision of loveliness, she's perfection personified. You wish she would smile at you like that instead of your twin, but you know she never will. Charlie's her best friend in Glee and you're the girl that tortured her for years.

_Click!_

You lower your camera. Photography was never something you thought about doing before, but since you quit Cheerios so you could stay in Glee and perform at the half time show, you found that you needed something to keep you busy. You picked up the camera your crazy aunt had sent you three Christmases ago and started snapping; turns out you are actually pretty good at it.

The microphone makes an obnoxious squealing noise then you hear a clearing of a throat. "Wow, Prom Queen." You hear her say. "I can't believe it. I'm not the Prom Queen type, being in the spotlight has never been my thing." That's true, it was always yours'. "I never imagined scoring the winning touchdown dressed as zombie at the championship game would result in this." Some cheer and some laugh at this. Rachel and Mercedes throw their heads back in laughter and you just know that their remembering playing that night. You can't help but remember that night either, it was both the scariest and happiest night you've ever had.

_You, Santana and Brittney walk through the door to the girls' locker room to see the other Glee girls already in their costumes and starting on their make up. Tina smiles hesitantly at you and you smile softly back. Mercedes looks proud which turns your soft smile into a beam. Lauren just looks bored. Rachel gapes like she really didn't expect you to show, then she slowly beams at you. Not the normal Rachel Berry practised smile, the real one. The one that she's never given you before and it makes you feel warm and tingly inside, you just scowl at her. _

_Charlie doesn't look surprised at all to see you standing in the doorway. She scoffs. "Took you long enough." You can't help but smile at her gratefully and she smiles knowingly in return. She knew you would make the right decision in the end. You love the fact that she never doubted you even when you doubted yourself. "Hurry up and get in your costumes, we have to be out there in ten minutes." You roll your eyes, Santana mutters a 'whatever' and Brittney makes some comment about twin telepathy or something before you rush to get changed._

_The show was amazing. Most of the football guys join in but some still sit out, leaving the team short of players. Charlie volunteers to continue playing and you stand on the side lines, watching anxiously as your baby sister by three minutes, dodges out of the way of guys that look like they could easily snap her in two without even trying. Eventually McKinley start to make a comeback but you can't enjoy it like the other's, you're too busy trying to not have a heart attack. When coach calls a time out, you pull Puckerman off to the side. You don't give him a chance to say anything, just grab the collar of his shirt roughly and pull his face close to yours'. "Listen up Puckerman." You snap. "My baby sister was just this close…" You hold up your hand, demonstrating with your thumb and your forefinger just how close. "…to being crushed by that ape of a guy other there. I'm telling you now, I don't care what's going on out there; make sure that doesn't happen again. If anything happens to her. Anything at all. I'm going to hold you personally accountable and then I will gleefully destroy you." He gulps as you release him and you swear you see him pale slightly even under his zombie make up._

_As he stands up straighter, you see him gain his composure and he gives you that confident smirk of his. "Don't worry, Baby Mama. I won't let anything happen to her. I got your sis's back out there." He wriggles his eyebrows before running back to join the team. You're so relieved that he's looking out for her that you don't even say anything about the fact that he called you 'Baby Mama', even though you've told him countless times not too._

_This is it, the last play of the game, seconds counting down, the Titans needing a touchdown to win and the chanting of brains ringing out throughout the stadium. The Quarterback fumbles the snap; a McKinley player intercepts the ball and charges towards the end zone. Time slows down as you watch Charlie charge down the field clutching the ball with your heart in your throat. You grab the hand of the nearest person to you and grip it for dear life when you see a particularly huge player of the opposing team take off after her, you don't even care that they're gripping your hand just as tight. He's quicker than her and catching up fast. Against your will, images of the worst invade your mind and you can't breath. Just as he's about to tackle and possibly kill her, a blur of red comes out of nowhere, charging into him and nearly breaking the boy as he's tackled to the ground. Charlie reaches the end zone, scoring the winning touchdown just as the buzzer sounds. Chaos erupts all around you and you turn to the person whose hand you have probably mangled. "She's okay. She did it Rachel. We've won." And then you are pulling her close to you, hugging her for all you're worth. You don't even realise that you just called her Rachel or that it's completely out of character for you to be hugging her, you just bask in the fact that she's hugging you back. Over her shoulder, you see Puck climb to his feet and help up the guy that he sacked. He takes off his helmet, grinning at you before he gets tackled by the team. You laugh feeling happier than you remember feeling in a long time._

You're brought back to the present by the sounds of the cheering dying down and Charlie continues her speech. "I was so nervous when I started here. It's so different from my old school and I wasn't sure where I would fit in. The first few days were really hard until my sister got me to join Glee club." You know those day were hard. You were the one that made it so. You were furious with her for leaving that prestigious private school she managed to get into. She had a way out of Lima and you hated her for giving that up, even if it was to help you with your train wreck of a mother. Inviting her into Glee was how you eased your guilt. "But it turned out to be the best year of my life. I got closer with my sister and got to see what an amazing, incredible person see is." You turn to look at her and see that she's misty eyed as she smiles proudly at you when everyone cheers again. You smile bashfully before raising your camera and snapping a picture of her. "I got to meet the greatest people I have ever known in Glee club and have the time of my life there. And look I know that traditionally the Prom King and Queen are supposed to dance together but I rather like have feeling in my toes. No offence Finn." You and everyone else in Glee laugh at that, even Charlie smirks as Finn pouts. "So I'm going to do something completely crazy and totally unconventional." She says as she climbs down from the stage. You furrow your brow as you watch her take a deep breath, like she gathering courage for something and wonder what she's doing. You're not the only one confused either, judging by the mumbles that are coming from the crowd. "Rachel, thank you so much for being so patient and understanding when I said I wasn't ready for everyone to know about us." She says as walks towards Rachel, getting closer with every word until she's standing right in front of the brunette and you see her look of awe as tears start to flow. Your stomach sinks and you feel a crushing weight on your chest. _No_ you tell yourself _this isn't happening._ "But I am now and I'm standing here, in front of all our peers, asking you to dance with me Rachel Berry. This is one of the greatest moments of my life and I only want to share it with my girlfriend who I love with all my heart."

Rachel is speechless, a sight which you never thought you would ever see. She nods like a maniac as Charlie leads her to the dance floor. The music starts and Charlie pulls her close as they begin to sway. You can't breath, you can't do anything at all as you feel you world start to fall apart around you. This can't be happening. This can't be true. Not her. Not Rachel. Charlie can take McKinley, she can take Prom Queen but please God don't let her take Rachel. You can't stand to be here anymore. You're losing it. You need to leave before you completely shatter. So, after snapping one final picture of them dancing, because apparently you're a masochist now, you run from the gym.

A few days later, you're home alone in the basement it's where you keep all your photography equipment. You've pretty much been living in here since Prom. Your mother and sister don't find it strange. You've been known to known to disappear for days since you discovered your love of photography, it helps you forget your problems and allows you to escape for a while. You're just finishing up with the photos from Prom. You found the perfect album and have carefully chosen the photographs you want to put in it. They have to be perfect; everything has to be perfect because she was perfect that night. You are most definitely anal retentive as you choose the photographs and arrange them just so. You admire every single one because there isn't one where she doesn't look breathtaking. Your sister maybe the one that gets her but this…this is yours.

The doorbell rings throughout the house and you wait for someone to get the door. When it rings again and again, you climb the stairs to see get it yourself, wondering why no one else can manage. When you step out of the basement, the distinct lack of sound and movement lets you know that you're home alone. They left without telling you or they did tell you but you were so wrapped up in your own little world that you didn't notice. Probably the latter. You're just wondering where they could have gone when the doorbell rings again, reminding you of why you're up here in the first place. You pull the door open and are surprised to Rachel standing there, dressed in one of the most hideous animal sweater known to man, an argyle skirt and frigging tights but you still think she's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen. The surprised expression falls off your face to be replaced with your usual stony mask. "Charlie isn't here Berry." You snap, a little harsher than you intended and you hate when she flinches.

She recovers and gives you that forced Rachel Berry smile. "I am well aware of that Quinn as she informed me that she would be visiting your grandmother with your mother this afternoon." So that's where they were. "I'm actually here to ask for a moment of your time."

You ignore your joy at the fact that she's here to see you not Charlie. "I'm busy." You drone out and move to close the door.

"Wait." She screeches, putting her hand out to stop you. She looks all wide eyed and flustered and you have to remind yourself to breath. "Please Quinn. I assure you this will only take a moment."

You cave and move back to let her in, sighing like you were really put out. "Fine, come in." She smiles at you looking relieved and walks in. You close the door. "What do you want Treasure Trail?" You ask coldly, crossing your arms over your chest.

She frowns at the nickname. "Really Quinn, are we regressing to childish nicknames? I was under the impression that we had moved passed that. I know we will never be close friends, you hate me." She looks to the ground and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. You barely manage to stop yourself from telling her that you did move passed it and that you don't hate her, far from it, when she looks back you. "Now that I am in a relationship with Charlotte I believe it would be much more pleasant if you could at least try to be civil."

You feel your left eye twitch when she brings up her 'relationship' with Charlotte and you clench your jaw. "I never want to hear about your relationship again. It makes me feel nauseated. Now is that all because like I said I'm busy." You're giving her your HBIC glare and she cowers slightly.

You watch her look at the door then back at you and there's a moment when you see her actually mentally debating with herself before she sighs. "I can see that you clearly cannot stand to be in my presence but I have a favour to ask. And I give you my word that if you do this for me, I will never ask for anything again and I will try my absolute best to stay out of your way as much as possible."

"You promise?" She nods and you think this over for a moment. This is the perfect opportunity to keep her at a distance and although there's a huge part of you that doesn't want to, there's another part of you that does. You knew that Rachel Berry was special the moment you laid eyes on her. You knew she was meant for greatness. She was going to get out of Lima and actually have a future, which was why it sucked so badly when you developed feelings for this girl. She would end up leaving and you would be stuck here, hurt and heartbroken. It's why you pushed her away in the first place. You take a deep breath, forcing yourself to remain cold and distant. You could fall apart once she left. "Okay, I'll do it. Now, what is it I'm doing?"

She's glad you agreed to help but she's sad that you took her up on her offer. You tell not to think about that too much. "The bumbling photographer the Figgins hired was awful. The photos he snapped of me were horrendous and as you can imagine I was crushed…"

"Get to the point Berry." You interrupt even though you're dreading where she's going with this; you want to get it over with quickly, just like ripping off a band-aid.

"Charlotte mentioned that you were quite the budding photographer and you were taking shots at the Prom. I came here hoping that maybe you had a better one of me. I would just really love one nice picture of me in my Prom dress." She chews on her bottom lip anxiously as she waits for your answer and you dragged your eyes away from the sight because it's too much.

"Um…yeah…I might have one." You stutter and you mentally curse yourself for losing your cool. You clear your throat awkwardly before continuing. "I'll look and get back to you."

"Although it was quite adorable, your stuttering didn't fill me with confidence in your photography ability. I must insist that you let me browse your selection. You keep your work in the basement, yes?" She doesn't really wait for an answer as she moves passed you and making a beeline for the basement.

It's panic and shock that keeps you rooted to the spot for a second costing you valuable time. It's only when Rachel starts down the stairs that you move. You catch up with at the bottom and start fumbling awkwardly trying to stop her. "You can't Rachel." You say stepping in front of her. "Look, just come back later." She moves to the left to try and get around you but you step into her path again. "I haven't even finished…"

"Then what is that on the table." She asks, trying to around you again.

"Nothing!" You screech as she finally manages to get passed you. She's surprising fast for someone so small and you see her grab the album, grinning in victory. Your stomach drops and you know you are well and truly screwed now.

You watch her sit down on your couch, placing the album on her lap before she carefully opens it and gasps. "Oh Quinn, this is beautiful." She looks up at you and sincerely says, "This is exactly what I wanted. Can I have it?" She holds up the album to show you the photo of her laughing with Mercedes and you can only nod because the look of awe on her face leaves you speechless. She settles the album back on her lap, you think she's just going to take the photo and leave but she doesn't. "Do you mind if I continue looking?" Again she doesn't wait for an answer, just starts flipping through the pages. "Wow Quinn, you are an amazing photographer." She breaths out in amazement, it makes you grin goofily because you never imagined she would ever look at you or talk to you like that. She laughs to herself and mumbles. "And I was worried you wouldn't have any of me." She continues smiling and you watch it slowly turn into a frown. "Quinn, these are all of me." She says before looking up at you in confusion.

"I know." You croak at her. The only time your throat was ever this dry, your palms this sweaty and your heart beat so hard it hurt was when Finn told your parents about your pregnancy.

She switches her gaze from you to the album in adorably confusion before her eyes widen almost comically in realisation. She looks up and does a very convincing impression of a goldfish for a second. "B-but…you…hate me?" She finally manages to say, completely flabbergasted.

You have to look away from as you feel tears form. "No." You whisper. "No, I really don't. It was a self preservation thing."

"Oh Quinn." She says again, this time in pity and it's too much for you. You can feel yourself begin to unravel. "I'm so sorry…If I'd only known before…"

You cut her off because you can't bare to listen anymore. You furiously blink away your tears and clear the lump from your throat. "No, I'm sorry. Listen, you pick any shot you want and I'm just going to go."

"Quinn, don't be ridiculous, this is your house. Can we just talk about this?" She's close to tears herself and you so can't deal with this.

"There's nothing to talk about Rachel. You're with Char-lie." You hate the way your voice breaks and a tear escapes. You quickly wipe it away. "Please just take your photo and leave." So you can break down.

"Quinn…" She tries again. She practically pleading with you but you just cannot do this.

You never wanted her to find out especially not now that she's with your sister. You refuse to hurt Charlie like you did Finn or Noah or Sam, hell even Rachel. You don't ever want to be that person again. "Rachel, please just go. You promised." She looks down in defeat and sighs resignedly before she closes the album, placing on the seat next to her then standing. She stops when she's next to you looking like she wants to say something or hug you. You just shake your head and watch as she continues to the stairs. It's then you see she doesn't even have a photo. "Rach wait." She stops and turns to look at you. You walk over to your desk and pick up the photo on top. It was the one you snapped of Rachel and Charlie dancing. Rachel's smiling up at your twin with an expression of pure love and adoration on her face. You release a shuddering breath before you walk over to the brunette and hand it to her. "Take this one."

"I couldn't." She says, shaking her head. "Not now."

"Yes, you can." You tell her as you put the picture in her hand. "This is my favourite one of you. It's a photo of Rachel Berry in love. Don't let this ruin it."

She nods as she starts crying and you watch as she fights to regain her composure. When she does she leans forward and kisses you. It's quick, chaste and innocent and takes you completely by surprise. "Take care Quinn and t-hank you for this. I'll treasure it always." Then she's gone.

You walk over to the couch that she had just been sitting on and slump down. Your fingers touch the lips she just kissed and you smile softly to yourself. You were pretty sure that your heart just got mangled but right now that hardly seems to matter. Right now all that matters is Rachel Berry just kissed you and it was, "Totally worth it."


End file.
